


Those Potato Heads

by Xixelack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixelack/pseuds/Xixelack
Summary: This is for the germancest secret santa 2018, shout out to everyone still in this fandom:I love y'all!





	Those Potato Heads

The solemn and anxious atmosphere before the finals has completely dispersed in Hetalia College. Instead, the whole campus was filled with a festive and gleeful mood. The last gleam of the early setting sun of winter slowly dimmed. Soon, the plaza was lit by eye-burning street lamps and colorful Christmas decors stretching from roof to roof.

“Hurry up, Ludwig! Times ticking! ” An overwhelmingly ecstatic Italian chirped.

“There’s still an hour left, no need to rush.” A tall, blond man responded. Despite his serious tone, there was a faint smile on the otherwise emotionless man’s face. His usually tense and rigid posture surprisingly relaxed.  
“Ve? Don’t you want to get a seat in the front row? I thought your brother is the star of the night.” Feliciano cocked his head in confusion.

Ludwig sighed, though his expression showed suppressed excitement.

“Of course, you’re right. Let’s go!”

Christmas is, without a doubt, the most exciting festival in Hetalia College. It was supposed to be the final celebration before the end of a semester. The festival lasted three days, consisting of two days sports contest and a final show on Christmas Eve. Each year it was hosted by the most popular club.

As a college freshman, Ludwig was of course, ecstatic. Not to mention this year’s host is the rock band, whose leader is his brother (and secret lover), Gilbert. Since their dorms are separated, and Gilbert has been practicing for the performance for weeks, Ludwig hadn’t talked to his brother properly for ages. After his finals, all he can see in his dreams is the albino’s pale skin. As he trailed his hand down the smooth, soft surface, the older man would tremble under his touch. His rosy lips would be on Ludwig’s, and begging for more. The sensation it sent up Ludwig’s spine would linger for days.

Ludwig broke his train of thought and got dragged back to reality by a croaky and crude voice:

“Hey, motherfucker!”

It’s a big school. As a freshman, Ludwig is surprised to encounter someone he knew in the front row of a huge stadium.

“The fuck you doing here?”

Lovino’s distinctive accent and iconic curses are loud and clear even in a chaotic auditorium like this.

“Brother!” Feliciano called. Despite the identical facial features, the manners and behaviors of the Vargas brothers made it impossible to mess up who is who.

“How did you get this seat?”

Lovino grimaced. “that piece of shit Antonio shoved the ticket in my face, what the fuck do I do-”

He was cut off when all the lights dimmed one by one. Strobe lights fleeted frantically on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, especially all you young pretty lasses, better pay attention-”

A gleeful and fruity male voice boomed from the speakers, which erupted laughter from the audience.

“For your favorite boy band is in town, for YOUR entertainment only, tonight!”

As the audience screamed and shouted ever more passionately, stage lights lit up, revealing four figures.

The drummer was Antonio, the electric pianist Francis, the guitarist Arthur. Ludwig knew them all. Everyone in the school did, of course. But they were not what caught his attention. His gaze locked on the bassist and main vocal: Gilbert. The albino was absolutely beautiful (though Gilbert would likely smack him if he heard that.)

He wore a tight black tank top, on top of which was a see-through silk jacket, jet black as well. His ripped jeans and shimmering high boots were, of course, midnight black. Punk steel earrings and chains decorating his body contrasted his taste for black clothes so nicely. His fierce red eyes scanned through the crowd, and then he beamed with his signature smile, which warmed Ludwig to the heart.

“Hetalia College, ARE, YOU,READY?”

The crowd rioted once more. Ludwig was glued to the spot. The stage lights complimented Gilbert’s skin so nice, probably too nicely. The glint from those ruby red eyes left his hearts fluttering.

“Oh no” Ludwig thought. Then he saw it. The spiked dog collar and leash on his lover’s neck. Then and there, He knew he was a lost cause. He felt his jeans tightening. “Verdammt!” He thought he had more self-control.

The concert started the same as always, with the hit ‘Last Christmas’. Gilbert might not have the most pleasant voice to the ears. It was husky and dry, but it was the vigor and dedication that gave his music life, and what caused every girl on campus to fall in love with him. The way he poured his soul into singing, and how the beat was so perfect, made every ‘This year, I’m giving my heart to somebody special’ somewhat humorous as rock, nonetheless beautiful in its on way.

It went on with a few more Christmas clichés, such as ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ and ‘Blue Christmas’. Minutes before midnight, the climax came. The band blasted their last song: Europe’s ‘The Final Countdown’. The intense beat and animating tune took the atmosphere to its utmost peak. However, Ludwig was not happy like everyone else. He stared at some girls throwing their bras and panties on stage. Gilbert, in return, blew them a kiss and gave them a small wink. Ludwig felt fire in his veins. He swallowed, but it felt as if something was stuffed down his throat.

“Woah, what? The damn honor student looks like a fucking psycho killer!”

Ludwig turned and saw the mocking smile hanging high on Lovino’s face. He felt flustered.  
Lovino’s expression became cockier than ever.

“I’d rush to back stage if I were you. Despite the fun, I’d rather not witness a fucking homicide in my school.”

As Ludwig tried to control his urge to punch this prick in the face, he subconsciously noted that Lovino probably knew something he didn’t. Therefore, he forced a crooked smile that made Lovino feel secluded and endangered in spite of being in a crowded stadium.

“Thank you very much, I shall be right there.”

The backstage reeked of overly-strong perfume and spilt alcohol. Ludwig soon figured out what Lovino was referring to. Gilbert was surrounded by girls, looking embarrassed.

“Please, ladies, thanks for your passionate support, but I really should be going. Oh ha ha, those are, err, very soft. Urmmm, you might want to cover them up, err- West?”

The albino’s eyes widened as he saw his lover’s annoyed expression suddenly appear.

“Ouch!” He yelped as Ludwig forcefully yanked at his collar. The younger man turned his face and faked the most professional smile he could, which is, least to say, terrifying.

“Sorry ladies, show’s over. You should all go back early. Stay safe!”

* * * * * * 

“Agh, what the hell, wait Luddy, not so rough!”

The dim moonlight made the figures in the dorm barely visible. Gilbert didn’t like not seeing his lover’s face clearly when they were making love, but as oblivious as he was, he could tell Ludwig was in a bad mood.

The bed quaked and squeaked under them as Ludwig thrusted violently into Gilbert’s poor, abused hole. It has been a long time since they had sex, so gilbert was more sensitive than usual .He never objected rough sex, but this is too much even for him.

“Hrmph… It hurt..s ah!”

The tears dripping down Gilbert’s face usually would revive some sympathy from Ludwig. Instead, he gritted his teeth and thrusted even harder at the spot he knew would make his lover’s knees go weak.

“Ah, no, not there!”

Gilbert’s eyes widened as his legs wrapped tightly around Ludwig’s strong waist.

“sshhhh” Ludwig slid two fingers in Gilbert’s mouth, gently rubbing his tongue. ‘tastes like cum,’ Gilbert thought to himself. ‘my cum’

“Now, you know the walls are thin, right darling? You wouldn’t want your cute girl fans to know how much you love getting fucked by your younger brother, do you?”

Gilbert stared at Ludwig blankly, then bit down on his fingers, which resulted in a faster pace of movements from Ludwig, and drew muffled moans from himself.

The room smelled like sweat and cum. Definitely unpleasant, but somehow it turns Gilbert on. ‘Maybe I am a fucking masochist after all’ he thought. He felt pleasure washing over him wave after wave.

Ludwig could tell Gilbert’s wanting hole is squeezing tighter faster. He tried to adjust his moves to Gilbert’s and soon erupted sounds of sweet ecstasy from him.

“Ah, agh, West, I’m close… ”

“Me too…”

They exchanged a longing and loving kiss, then both screamed the other’s name into the heavens.

* * * * * * 

After a quick shower, Ludwig was hugging Gilbert in bed, his arms wrapped around the older man’s face. Now regaining his senses, he felt extremely embarrassed and ashamed.

“West you fucking sadist, what the hell, I’ll be sore for days!”

Gilbert pinched Ludwig’s nose and scolded.  
“I, err, sorry…”

Gilbert suddenly chuckled, which startle Ludwig.

“Kesesesese, what can I do with such a jealous boyfriend?”

“What?”

Ludwig’s face flushed red. Gilbert laughed heartily again.

“C’mon, It’s so obvious! Seriously though, the awesome me only love you, so stop worrying like a little girl would you?”

He pressed a gentle kiss on Ludwig’s cheek. Ludwig felt warm inside out. ‘I’ll die for this man’ he though. He whispered “I love you”, but found that Gilbert had fallen asleep mid-conversation. Must be tired from the concert and the- oh well. He sighed and kissed his brother on the forehead, and descended into deep sleep himself.

* * * * * * 

Lovino stared emotionlessly as Feliciano showed up at his door, looking pale and awkward.

“Uh.. bro, can I stay with you tonight? My room is, uhm, Please just let me in?”

Lovino laughed condescendingly and gestured Feliciano in.

“ Get the fuck in, only tonight tho. Haha, those fucking potato heads. ”


End file.
